


Change Myself

by amai_kaminari



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/amai_kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets James to notice him through his favorite hobby. Being a theatre major has its advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blktauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [blktauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:** plain jane mcfassy. The boys just being regular people though, not famous. Rom-com ish type story is welcome. no kids or mpreg

Michael had been struck hard by love.

Literally.

He had been sitting against a tree on the Boston Common, memorizing lines from Macbeth for his latest class assignment, when he suddenly heard (in the sexiest Scottish brogue, his mind later filled in):

“Watch out, mate!”

Then he looked up and was struck hard by love.

Okay, so maybe he had _actually_ been struck by a football. And granted, at the moment of impact, he had perhaps been a tad too dazed to _tell_ that he had actually been struck by the football of love. However, that ball had been _kicked_ by the person who was destined to (and since then, had _in actuality_ ) become the love of his life, so far as Michael was concerned, he was sticking to his story.

And his story was that he had been struck hard by love the moment he met James.


End file.
